G1933 10/11
Sending Forth the Truth Unto the Clouds 4 "God shall send forth his mercy and his truth. For thy mercy is great unto the heavens, and thy truth unto the clouds." - Psalm 57:3, 10. The big coast-to-coast hook-up of 104 stations was made entirely without aid of the so-called "regular" chain broadcasting systems. The Watch Tower organization made its own arrangements, as is its custom. Jehovah's blessing was manifestly upon the efforts. In a very special sense it was fulfilled on October 1 that God's truth reached unto the clouds. Indeed, while we may not know of it, it is entirely possible that on that day not merely one but many persons that were sailing along in airplanes beneath the clouds or even above them, were listening to Judge Rutherford's lecture on "The True God". Those who heard Judge Rutherford's address on "The True God" were charmed by its kindness, its goodness, and its truth. It seems right to spend a moment thinking of how God identifies himself with truth, and especially the most important of all truths, those about himself. "This is life eternal, that they might know thee, the only true God." -- John 17:3. ... The Kourier, published at Atlanta by the Knights of the Ku Klux Klan, in its issue of September, 1933, said in part: "Roman Catholic newspapers the country over have broken out in a rash of criticism of what they term anti-Catholic radio programs. They are in particular begging the Federal Radio Commission to place a ban on Judge Joseph F. Rutherford's 'Watchtower' programs. . . . The Catholic attack on the Rutherford programs is one of the hottest they have launched on any Protestant project recently. Some spineless stations have already eliminated the feature to which the Catholics object, while others, with more backbone, have told their Catholic critics to go stick their heads in a bucket of holy water." A Brief Answer to a Long Article 5 footnote It was probably a misunderstanding of this scripture that caused a Scranton citizen recently to hit the editor in the face with his fist. At the time he did this he loudly shouted that we were circulating bigotry. The poor sap! The only violence ever visited upon Jehovah's witnesses is by Roman Catholics, whose whole training is that of the bigot and persecutor. Churchianity & Christianity 26 The Boycotting of Free Speech WHEN, in his letter to the Catholic Press, Judge Rutherford drew attention to their un-American and unmanly methods of suppressing free speech, he stirred some of the hypocritical canines in women's clothes and dog collars into making some curious statements of just what they think free speech is. Such a statement appears in The Sunday Watchman, of St. Louis: "... it is not the intention of The Watchman to ruin any radio situation sic but only to attempt to drive the 'Judge' from the air until he can curb his tongue and stop twisting quotations from the Sacred Scriptures to suit his own ideas." In other words, Judge Rutherford would be allowed on the air only if he stopped using his own brains and used instead the brains of the 'pope'. The same issue says: "Let our Catholics in this trade area resolve that not one penny of their money will be spent with those firms which make Rutherford's broadcasts possible." It is a good thing to have these things published in the Catholic press and elsewhere so that when Jehovah God destroys the whole miserable nest of vipers every honest and decent person may rejoice that they no longer cumber the earth which they have disgraced. "Too Controversial" A RADIO station director in Indiana gave as his excuse for not fulfilling his contract to broadcast Judge Rutherford's lectures that "it is our policy not to broadcast any talks of a religious nature which are too controversial or might give offense to the religious feelings of other persons". If that is the right standard, then we here and now object to the broadcasting of all Roman Catholic talks, on the ground that nobody with any common sense or any knowledge of history could possibly take any stock in any of them. They are entirely too controversial to go over with anybody except persons of moron or infantile mind, and they give offense to the religious feelings of everybody who has any of those things. If the simpleton who wrote that letter had said, "I stopped broadcasting Judge Rutherford's lectures because I am afraid of the Roman Catholic 15 percent of the population," we could have some respect for him, for then he would have told the truth. The "too controversial" and "offense to religious feelings" is all poppycock intended to conceal the truth. Category:Magazines